Stake-Out
by Arones
Summary: Fritz was working. The night was nowhere close to budding into day, and he was sitting in his FBI issued SUV at the end of the block. He had thirty minutes until his relief arrived. Sipping on the cup of lukewarm coffee that was pressed into his center console, Fritz grimaced but swallowed. Minutes ticked by in tedium.


Fritz was working. The night was nowhere close to budding into day, and he was sitting in his FBI issued SUV at the end of the block. He had thirty minutes until his relief arrived. Sipping on the cup of lukewarm coffee that was pressed into his center console, Fritz grimaced but swallowed. Minutes ticked by in tedium. Shaking his head, he wished it go faster. Not that going home would be any better.

Brenda was probably passed out in the bed, and he would have to sleep on the couch. His back was aching from the nights of sleeping on their worn couch. The minute hand changed. Twenty-three minutes left.

The back windows were cracked slightly, allowing air flow to avoid fogging the inside of the car. Fogging was a sure sign that someone was in the vehicle. His cover could be blown. He took another sip of the wretched coffee and set it back down, decided to be done with it. He really wouldn't need the caffeine much longer.

Glancing up at the apartment he was watching, he sighed. There was no movement. The light in the living room was still on. An occasional change in color and eerie glow lent to the fact that the TV was on. The guy wasn't going to move. He would have been gone by then.

Ten minutes left.

The bar just down the street was ushering its patrons out the door. He checked the clock and noted that it was nearing last call. Watching, two people stumbled down the sidewalk, moving toward his vehicle. If only he wasn't on a stake-out. He wouldn't let them drive. They took a few more steps and the dark, brown hair of one Sharon Raydor came into view.

Fritz stopped.

She giggled and grasped onto the arm of the man standing next to her. The blonde seemed far more intoxicated than Sharon herself. She held him up, laughing. Struggling to breathe because of their joyous bumbling, they had to stop. She wiped at her eyes, clearing the tears of laughter away.

Fritz was intoxicated with her.

The man had her pressed against the brick wall, his loud bursting laugher hitting a nerve in the side of Fritz's neck. He clenched his jaw. He started to roll down the window to say something, but her shriek caught him off-guard. Slamming his door open, he burst out onto the sidewalk.

"Sharon," he said.

The man holding her against the wall stepped back and glared. Fritz did a double take. He recognized the man. Taking hold of Sharon's arm, he slid her behind him, standing between the man and her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Her voice was husky and she squeezed his fingers gently.

"Want to tell me what's going on?"

Sharon giggled. Fritz spun and turned on her. "What's funny?"

"He wasn't doing anything that I didn't want him to."

Fritz glared. "He's drunk."

"He is."

A silence fell over them. Sharon moved around and stood between Fritz and the man. Her hand settled on Fritz's chest.

"He was telling me about a new technique." Her eyes glued to Fritz's. "He had permission to kiss me."

Fritz soured.

"It was all in fun."

"I don't like him."

"Gavin is a friend," Sharon pleaded. "He had permission."

Fritz nodded and stepped back. An unfathomable amount of tension lifted. Sharon did not remove her hand from Fritz's chest, her eyes still scanning his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Stake-out."

"Is that all?"

Her question rocked him. He didn't know why it would bother him, but something in her tone said that he was there for another reason. What that other reason was he would be there, he couldn't figure out.

"Yeah."

Fritz narrowed his eyes and looked at them both, judging. "He's too drunk to drive. I'll take you both home."

"If you're one a stake-out—" she started but never finished.

Fritz gave her a sharp look, silencing her. "My replacement will be her any minute. Get in the car." He ushered them into the vehicle. Gavin in back and Sharon in the front. He started the engine when he noticed Sharon shiver. Her hands were pulled into the sleeves of her jacket. He turned the heat on full blast and buckled his belt. If his replacement didn't show in twenty seconds he was going to be leaving.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Fritz heard his radio go off. Pulling it to his mouth, he acknowledged that his replacement was parked behind him and started to drive off. He asked Gavin for his address and started toward that direction. He wanted some alone time with Sharon. He wanted to scold her for her actions. It was inappropriate for the newest leader of the Major Crimes department to be out drinking with a lawyer and making out in the alleyways. Even if that wasn't exactly how it happened, that was how he saw it.

Surprisingly, Gavin remained silent in the back seat. Sharon's phone rested in her palm, and every once in a while, Fritz would see the light from it glow and a small quirk on her lips. They made it to Gavin's in what Fritz considered record time. Luckily, at three in the morning, there was very little traffic. He pulled up to the curve.

Gavin slipped from the vehicle, but Sharon rolled down her window as he stepped away.

"Gavin!"

"Yes?" He bumbled back over to where she was and gave her a cocky smile.

"Thanks." Leaning forward, Sharon planted a loud kiss on his lips, giggling.

Gavin smirked and rested a quick hand on her cheek before backing away. "Anytime, sexy." Wrinkling his nose, he repeated himself. Tripping only once as he made it to the front doors of his building.

Fritz huffed. "To your place?"

"Unless I can convince you to bring me back to my vehicle."

His eyes narrowed into slits as he glanced at her.

"Right, then to my place." She gave him the address and Fritz started to drive again. "I'm not nearly as intoxicated as you think I am."

"I have no doubt that Gavin was about six times more intoxicated than you are, but I'll drive you home nonetheless."

Sharon nodded and clenched her teeth. She didn't want him to be driving her home. She had gone out with her best friend to blow off steam from her new job and to get wasted. In typical Gavin-style, he got wasted and she was left picking him up. Even with that happening, her night had still be relaxing and what she wanted, until Fritz caught her outside the bar. She scraped her thumb nail over the backs of her other nails, distracting herself.

She did not want to be in the vehicle.

Finally, they arrived at building housing her condo. She set her hand on the door handle before Fritz had time to stop the car. She had the door open and was half way out. "Thank for the ride, Agent Howard. It was appreciated."

She slammed the door shut and started for the door of the building. The hand on her arm startled her, and she spun around to face Fritz.

"I'm sorry." His voice was gentle, his eyes wide, and he shook his head. "I overstepped."

Sharon stared at him. Her mind swirled with possibilities and judgment. Watching him carefully, she noted every change and winkle in his face. She took a breath. Her decision was made.

"Do you want to come up for coffee?"

"Umm…" He looked back at his car and then to her. He was drawn to her. "Yeah."

He nodded and started to follow her. Keeping a respectful distance, Fritz ignored the fluttering in his stomach. He had never been to her apartment. He had never been to any other woman's apartment aside from work related things in the time he had been with Brenda. His hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket, and he watched for any outward sign from Sharon. He was going to play off her.

His shoulders started to hurt from the tension being held in them. They were in the elevator, and Fritz took a moment to roll his shoulders, trying to release the pain. Sharon gave him a sidelong glance, but said nothing until the doors opened.

"How's Brenda?"

Fritz shrugged.

She didn't miss it, but she ignored the move. Pulling out her key, she slid it into the lock. Tossing her purse onto the small table next to the door, she moved to a small closet and hung up her jacket, holding her hand out for Fritz's. He reluctantly gave it to her. She strolled into the kitchen and started the coffee pot. Her green eyes flicked to his face as he stood on the other side of the counter, awkwardly stiff.

"Do you mind if I have a glass of wine?"

His brows furrowed at her question. "Not at all." He started chuckling. "Brenda has never asked."

"Well, if it's fair, she didn't know for a long time." Sharon reached into her fridge and pulled out a bottle of white. Stretching to reach the cabinet just over her stove, she pulled down a large glass and poured. Taking a sip before she put the bottle back in the fridge, Sharon then moved to the other side of the counter where Fritz stood.

He twiddled his thumbs.

She smirked.

"How's work going?"

"Oh, well, it's a bit rough." Her body rocked forward. "I'm just trying to make everything work, get to know everyone in my new capacity."

"Provenza still doesn't like you, does he?"

Sharon let out a heavy sigh. "The man is impossible sometimes. But I think I'm weaseling my way in there." She gave him a brilliant smile before turning to the coffee pot. It sounded close to being done.

His hand gripped hers as she tried to move away. Twisting back to face him, her head cocked slightly to the side. "What is it?"

Fritz didn't answer. He remained silent, his eyes skimming over her body and face, lingering on her lips.

"Fritz?"

"What was Gavin doing?"

"He umm…" A slight blush painted her cheeks. "He was showing me a new technique that his latest conquest taught him. It was a dare."

She would have reached for her glass of wine, but Fritz was holding her hand so tightly that she didn't want to move.

"Show me."

"No."

"Sharon."

Her name sounded sweet as it rolled off his tongue. He was begging her. She asked the only question she could think of. Taking a step closer to him, her eyes locked on his, she spoke. "Are you sure?"

Fritz didn't answer. He tugged her hand gently until she was close enough to him. Their lips met. Sharon's body listed into his. His free hand moved to tangle in the long locks of her hair. Her eyelids drifted shut, and she took a deep breath. Stepping back, Sharon gave him a quick smile.

"That was nice."

Squeezing his hand quickly, she started to move away, but her body was twisted against the counter. His hips were pressed firmly into hers, his hands cupped her cheeks, and his mouth was hot against her lips. Sharon drew in a sharp breath, her fingertips finding their way to his sides. She gripped tightly.

This time his tongue slid against hers. Her cheeks reddened, and her heart started to pound in her chest. He slipped a hand down the front of her suit jacket, feeling the soft curves underneath. Nibbling on her lower lip, he held fast. Sharon's fingers skimmed into his short locks, her nails scraping against his scalp.

"Yeah, I'm sure." His teeth nipped at her neck. "So very sure."

He unbuttoned her jacket, his fingers sliding against the smooth silk of her shirt. He wanted a warm body. He wanted someone that wanted him back. His mouth moved back up to her lips, and he tilted her further against the high counter-top. He wanted this, whether or not it was wrong. Using two fingers, he pulled her shirt up until it was free from her pencil skirt. His mouth kept hers occupied the entire time.

Her skin was so warm against his cold fingers. Moving his hands up her back, he pulled her closer. Sharon made a noise in the back of her throat as he picked her up. She gripped his neck tightly and tugged back to glare at him.

"Put me down."

He dropped her back so her feet were firmly planted on the floor.

She took a deep breath. "I'm not as young as you. Remember that."

Pressing a thin finger to his lips, she smiled. Taking a firm hold on his hand she started to lead him to her bedroom down the hall. Fritz was entranced with the way her hips swayed. His eyes skimmed down, and he realized that she had lost her heels somewhere in the process. Brenda was never that smooth.

She sat him down on the bed and started to undress. Her jacket and shirt came first, but Fritz was unable to keep his hands from her body. As soon as he could see the skin, he reached for her. Sharon leaned down, her lips brushing across his.

"You're beautiful."

Sharon wrinkled her nose and twisted out of his grasp. Reaching behind her, she unhooked the clasp of her bra and then started to unzip her skirt. Shimmying out of it, she turned to find Fritz standing, his eyes locked on hers.

"You are beautiful, Sharon."

She bit her lip and nodded, her hands moving over his body. She wanted to move beyond petty conversation. They were not there to talk. She pushed off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt as quickly as possible. She gave up on undoing the knot of his tie and loosened the material enough to shove it over his head.

Fritz's chest was completely bare to her. She ran her nails up and down his skin, pressing small kisses to him whenever possible. Fritz gripped her hips and tossed her lightly on the bed. Sharon huffed and blew her bangs from her face. He leaned down and started to pull off her last piece of clothing.

Sharon only had a moment before he was between her legs, on his knees. His lips were against her, and she had to reach up to grasp onto her headboard. His mouth against hers was wonderful. Her eyes fluttered shut.

Focusing more, Fritz scraped his nails up her legs, letting her feel the different pressures. She didn't object; rather, she moaned. Sharon's feet lifted on her toes, and her knees widened. She clenched her teeth to prevent from speaking. A hand reached down and tangled in his hair.

Fritz moved faster in response.

"God!"

The word echoed off her lips. Her stomach clenched, and her body jerked. She orgasmed. Her grip in Fritz's hair softened, and she tried to smooth away any pain she might have caused. He stood up, finished undressing, and then moved to lie back down beside her. He trailed a finger over her chest and erect nipple. He was letting her calm down.

"Beautiful," he mumbled. His lips were against her neck.

Her chest started to rise and fall at a normal pace, and her eyes popped open to lock on him. "It has been an incredibly long time since anyone has done that."

"Shame," he murmured. "Someone should do it more often."

"Yeah." She let out a sigh. "Someone should."

"Not Gavin."

Sharon laughed. Her voice lilted through the air, and her body jerked with each chuckle. "No, not Gavin. I'm not his type."

"Thought so." His tongue swirled around her nipple.

She turned on her side. Facing him, she ran one finger over the side of his face and chin, before moving down his chest. She kissed him fully. She wanted no more talking. Lifting up on her elbows, she moved to straddle him, trying to avoid breaking the kiss. Her hair fell in a curtain around his face, but he didn't seem to mind. His hands were rested on her hips.

Sharon stretched forward and away from him, reaching into the small nightstand next to the bed. She slid the drawer open and pulled out a condom. Ripping it open, she sat back on her heels. She rolled it carefully over Fritz, smiling and biting her lip. She was anticipating. He gripped himself, and she lowered down.

Letting out a breath, she held still. Fritz ran his hands up and down her body. She started to move. The rhythm was set. Her body glided forward and up, then back and down. Over and over again. Sweat riddled her skin, a light coating that made her glisten in the light from outside. Fritz cupped her breasts, massaging the mounds. He started to move with her.

His hips rose and fell against the mattress. Her body moved in sync. He was close. Tightening his grip on her thighs, he surged upward. He was finished. Sharon bent down and kissed him softly. Fritz tangled his tongue with hers and ran his fingers through her hair.

Rolling off, she turned on her side to face him. Fritz pecked her lips and stood quickly. He made for the bathroom, the door slightly ajar. The light blinded her. It was turned off quickly, and Fritz came back to the bed. He slipped under the covers and invited her in.

"I can do it more often."

Sharon raised a brow at him, her hand flat against his chest.

"Could you?" She licked her lips.

Fritz let out a breath. "I don't want you to think that… yes, I could. But not all the time. I think you understand that."

Sharon nodded. She slid in closer to him. "Can you stay the rest of the night?"

"Absolutely." He wrapped his arms around her body, his fingers making circles against her back. "And you're very beautiful."

"Keep talking," she said before pressing her lips to his.


End file.
